Toujours les Poufsouffle
by alana chantelune
Summary: OneShot, traduction d'un texte de Larna Mandrea. Hannah Abott apprend la mort de sa mère.


**Toujours les Poufsouffle**

_Par Larna Mandrea_

"Hé, Justin, amène un de ces pots par ici, tu veux bien?" lança Hannah en souriant, tandis que le soleil brillait à travers les vitres de la Serre Numéro Trois. Les chauds rayons de lumière se reflétaient sur son amulette-bracelet et faisaient danser des reflets lumineux dans les feuilles du Saule Hurleur qu'elle était en train de tailler. Justin fit glisser un large pot en terre près d'elle comme demandé, et essuya une trace de saleté de son épaule.

La Botanique était sa matière préférée. Travailler avec les plantes était la seule chose où elle avait toujours été bonne, et elle l'appréciait d'autant plus que ses trois meilleurs amis étaient en cours à côté d'elle; Justin, Susan, Ernie et Hannah travaillaient toujours en groupe pendant les cours, à utiliser leurs mains et à faire pousser des choses. Ça lui rappelait la maison, quand elle s'occupait du petit jardin de devant.

Il n'y avait pas de meilleure manière de passer du temps à Poudlard que d'être dans les Serres avec ses camarades de Maison. Sauf bien sûr, de le passer assise près de la cheminée de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle avec Ernie Macmillan, à échanger des cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

Ou peut-être être assise près du feu avec Ernie Macmillan à_ ne pas_ échanger des cartes de Chocogrenouilles, corrigea mentalement Hannah. La pensée la fit rougir, aussi elle s'occupa à déplacer vigoureusement de la terre d'un large pot à un autre.

"Hannah Abbott?" la voix du Professeur Chourave ne semblait pas aussi ferme que d'habitude, tandis qu'elle l'interpellait gentiment derrière elle. Hannah se retourna, s'attendant à une simple sollicitation pour aider un des autres élèves à faire le travail du jour.

Le visage de leur Directrice de Maison la convainquit qu'elle se trompait; se trompait beaucoup, vraiment.

"Madame Chourave?" demanda t-elle avec hésitation, prise par surprise par la sympathie dans les yeux de son professeur. "Qu'y a t-il?" Sa voix trembla, et sa main aussi. Hannah n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour sentir les doigts d'Ernie s'entrelacer tendrement avec les siens pour les tenir d'une main ferme.

"Pouvez-vous venir avec moi un moment, Hannah, ma chérie ?" demanda le professeur de Botanique, le ton de sa voix révélant ce que ses mots ne disaient pas. Ravalant un sanglot, elle repoussa Ernie et suivit sa Directrice de Maison, craignant le pire.

"Hannah," commença doucement le professeur, une fois qu'elles furent sorties, plaçant une main sur l'épaule affaissée de la fille. Hannah ne pouvait empêcher son menton de trembler par l'effort pour ne pas pleurer. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pensait-elle, ça ne m'arrive pas à moi.

"Votre mère a été retrouvée morte."

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Hannah laissa échapper une plainte stridente et commença à sangloter, sachant que ses pires craintes s'étaient réalisées. "Non, non, non," souffla t-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage comme elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait les retenir un instant de plus. Sa mince silhouette trembla sous sa respiration saccadée, et elle eut envie de courir, de se dissoudre, de disparaître. Elle commença à hoqueter, et puis à rire. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans cette situation de désespoir, mais elle se sentait perdue et n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

En un instant, elle sentit plusieurs paires de bras l'entourer et l'engloutir, l'aidant à tenir debout et essuyant son visage tandis que les voix correspondantes lui murmuraient aux oreilles des mots rassurants et des paroles de sympathie.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Hannah," dit gentiment le professeur Chourave, le cœur à vif pour ses élèves et sa Maison qui souffrait tant de la guerre. "Ernie, Susan, Justin… s'il vous plait, aidez-la à aller à l'Infirmerie; Madame Pomfresh pourra lui donner une potion calmante. Je serai dans la Salle Commune dès que mes cours seront finis." Sur ce, elle s'écarta, luttant contre l'envie de fondre en larmes devant ses sixièmes années.

Hannah prit une grande respiration tremblante et leva les yeux sur ses amis. Rencontrer le regard inquiet d'Ernie la renvoya au bord des larmes, et elle l'agrippa désespérément. Tous quatre commencèrent une lente procession vers le château, soucieux des pertes que leur Maison souffrait constamment.

"D'abord ça a été Cédric," commenta doucement Justin. "Je ne pouvais pas le croire quand c'est arrivé. Il était toujours à l'école, suivait les cours et les examens et jouait aux Bavboules avec nous dans la Salle Commune."

Susan hocha la tête, elle comprenait totalement. "Et ensuite ma tante," murmura t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée. Justin passa un bras réconfortant autour de son épaule, et ils retombèrent dans un silence temporaire.

"Je pensais que c'était juste une guerre entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards," dit Ernie tandis que leurs pieds passaient de l'herbe au marbre, enroulant doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hannah. "Mais c'est nous les Poufsouffles qui avons perdu le plus."

Hannah frissonna de nouveau. "Pourquoi on est ceux qui sont pris en tenaille? On est des pacifistes, mais on souffre le plus."

"Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est défendue, Hannah," dit Susan avec détermination. "Je sais que Tante Amelia l'a fait. Cédric était un vrai battant, lui aussi. Eh bien, aucun de nous ne tombera sans combattre," ajouta t-elle, les yeux brillant avec férocité. Ernie hocha la tête une fois, et tous quatre firent le pacte muet de rester ensemble, d'être là pour les autres, et de combattre jusqu'à la mort, ou du moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je remercie profondément cette chère **Leïa Tortoise**, qui malgré tout son propre travail, a prit le temps de corriger et d'améliorer profondément ce texte, comme d'habitude.

Qu'on se le dise, mes traductions ne valent rien, toute la qualité vient de l'adaptation des beta !!!

Et merci à l'auteur de m'avoir permis de traduire ! J'aime les petits textes comme ça qui offrent des tranches de points de vue originaux sur l'univers d'HP.


End file.
